Death's Heart
by PeppyPeaches
Summary: After Ti Moune's death, will love blossom in the palace of the gods?
1. Chapter 1

_You are part,_

 _Part of the human heart... forever_

 _Forever mine_

Silence is holding court in the palace of the gods. Everyone is grieving for the mortal peasant Ti Moune who they had all grown so fond of. Asaka sits on her bed with Agwe. They silently hold each other as Asaka runs a comforting hand through Agwe's hair. The sound of Erzulie's poorly-quieted sobs echoes through the hall and sounds in Papa Ge's ears where sits in the common room, head in hands. The youngest of the gods and perhaps the one who loved Ti Moune most, Erzulie feels the loss the hardest of them all. Her crystal tears drop down her pale face as she cries in her bed.

Eventually she pulls herself together and wraps up in a pink blanket to exit her room. Suddenly she no longer wants to be alone with her sorrow. She shuffles out into the common area, and, seeing Papa Ge alone, she sits next to him, leaning into his side. She has always been the most open of the gods with her affections, but secretly she holds a special place in her heart for the god of death. Today her resolve is weak, and she lets herself snuggle into him, leeching his unearthly warmth. He takes his head out of his hands, and, saying nothing, wraps an arm around her and pulls her across his legs, her head in the crook of his shoulder. He's surprised that she came to him, of all the gods, the god of death, but he presses her close and savors the moment through his sorrow. He's always harbored... feelings for the beautiful goddess of love: feelings he'd never had before she came to the palace of the gods. He cradles the goddess of love in his lap, holding her close and smoothing a hand over her chestnut curls and resting his cheek on the top of her head. After a long while, her arms snake around him and she hugs him close to her, then breaks away, gets up, leans over the couch, and kisses him on the cheek. She blushes deep red and then disappears into the kitchen. Papa Ge stares after her, wondering.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hundreds of years later, the peasants and the grand hommes had finally united, their togetherness stemming from the marriage of Daniel and Andrea's son to a peasant girl and blossoming through the generations into near-complete union. There will always be those few who hold prejudice in their hearts, but everything is much better than it used to be. All thanks to the pure and loving spirit of Ti Moune. The gods do not forget her, but their sorrow is a near-forgotten feeling as they watch their jewel of the Antilles sparkle like the stones it was named for. In their palace, times are happy and they enjoy peace for the first time in eons. But all is not quite yet completely perfect._

"C'mon Papa Ge! It'll be fun!" Erzulie giggled as she pulled him out of the palace and onto their huge patio above the clouds. "I set up everything with Agwe already all you have to do is enjoy!" She twirled and spread out her arms, seemingly extremely proud of whatever she'd done. Papa Ge took in the normal patio, then looked father past her to an extension he hadn't noticed before. It held a glistening, crystal blue pool with a hot tub separate by a few feet of nice tile pool patio. He had to admit, it did look inviting.

"Well? What do you think?" Erzulie said through a hopeful expression. Her eyes twinkled and her smile was wide and he fell all over again for the lovely goddess.

"It's… beautiful. Thank you. I'll have to thank Agwe as well. It looks divine." He smiled.

"Yess! I just knew you'd love it!" She squealed, running across the big patio, dragging him along behind her. "Well? Let's get in! No reason to wait!"

"Ok lemme go change." He said, turning around.

"Ok see you soon!" She called after him, stripping off her dress and revealing her swim suit underneath.

A couple minutes later he came back out in his black swim trunks, and, seeing Erzulie lounging on a pool chair, decided to shake her up a bit, just for fun. He crept up behind her chair and poised for his sneak attack.

"Boo!" He shouted, towering over her chair and blocking out the sunlight above her suddenly. She shrieked, leaping up and landing a smarting smack right on his face.

"Holy shit you scared me half to death Papa Ge!" She breathed, calming down her adrenaline rush as he cradled the side of his face.

"Remind me to leap back before you hit me next time I do that." He grumbled, starting to chuckle at her expression. "Although it was worth it."

"Worth it to you, maybe." She scowled. He walked around to stand next to her at the side of the pool.

"Absolutely." He said, grinning, his face tilted up to the sky.

"Payback!" Erzulie suddenly shouted, shoving him hard straight into the pool without warning. As he splashed into the pool she let out a very un-lovely cackle, leaping in right on top of him. He had, however, recovered by then and smoothly wiped his hair back out of his eyes from her splash. Then he grabbed her around the waist, chuckling in her ear as she halfheartedly wriggled against his chest, giggling as she tried to break free. Eventually she calmed down and rested in his arms, laughing out to the pool, "You win this time, Papa Ge."

"Ah, has death finally conquered love, Erzulie?" He growled playfully into her ear.

"Come on that was centuries ago, you'll never let it go will you?" She sighed, leaning back into his chest.

"Never." He said into her hair as he let go of her gently, letting them float in the crystal water of the pool. It was, admittedly, a little cold now that they were separated, he thought.

"Hey, it's pretty cold in here, so do you wanna try out the hot tub?" Erzulie asked as her body started to chill.

"Yeah I was having the same idea." Said Papa Ge, and, noticing that she was actually starting to look a little frozen around the edges, hopped out of the pool and helped her out, hugging her to him and rubbing her limbs a little to warm her up. "Better?"

"Yeah."

"Ok let's get the hot tub started then." He said, heading over to the smaller pool and setting the heat to a nice warm temperature. The tub heated quickly and they both hopped in quickly. as Papa Ge settled into the tub, Erzulie cozied up to him in the water, popping herself into the crook of his arm. Finally, something snapped. Papa Ge just couldn't stand it anymore. She always was so close to him, snuggling up to him whenever she got the chance. He needed to know if his feelings for her, that had grown over the centuries into not just friendship but love, were reciprocated by the beautiful goddess currently in his arms, or of her advances were just her normal cuddly self.

"Erzulie, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about for a while now." He said.

"Ok? What is it? It sounds serious." She said, tilting her face up to look at him.

He gazed down into her brown and green eyes, her only feature that alluded to her creation by Asaka. "I might be in love with you." He said quietly.

"Well then kiss me." She whispered, a smile spreading across her features as she cupped his face, and suddenly he felt love, the immense and powerful force of her love, all directed at him. He smiled and leaned down, bringing their lips together. Erzulie sighed happily into their kiss, and Papa Ge pulled back to look at her, to look at the beautiful goddess that had somehow become his. Then Erzulie pulled him back to her, kissing him deeply and passionately. He pulled her onto his lap, her legs straddling his waist as their kissed became more and more heated. They broke apart and Erzulie spoke

"I have been waiting for that for centuries." She sighed, placing featherlight kisses on the corners of his lips. "Love you, Papa Ge, you sly demon of death." She purred, placing a kiss on his forehead

"And I have waited just as long for you, Erzulie, my beautiful goddess of love." He said, pulling her back to him and kissing her deep and long, exploring the each other's mouths until they ran out of breath and came up panting.

Grinding down on Papa Ge's hips, Erzulie whispered, "Perhaps we should take this inside, love."

Breath hitching, Papa Ge replied, "I quite agree" and lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his hips as he carried her inside to his rooms in the palace of the gods.

"Took them long enough" smiled Asaka, looking over at Agwe as they sat next to the window, looking out over the patio.

"Well I guess we could go enjoy the pool now that that's over." He said. "We wouldn't want to… disturb them."

"Yes, let's go." Said Asaka. They walked down the flights of stairs and met Papa Ge carrying Erzulie at the doors. "We're going out to swim, so enjoy." Said Asaka, winking at Erzulie and passing around them with Agwe in tow, shutting the door on the very red couple behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

_Warning: this chapter contains smut!_

As Papa Ge kissed Erzulie, he carried her through the halls of the palace of the gods until he arrived at his rooms. Reaching behind her, he opened the door and let them into his bedroom, then shut the door and pressed her up against it, rolling his hips into hers, moaning into her mouth as she reciprocated the movement, grinding down into his clothed length. She broke from his ravenous kiss, and panted into his ear, "Please, Papa Ge. Take me." Hearing her ask for it drove him crazy, but he hesitated

"Erzulie, are you sure about this? I am the god of death, are you sure you want me?" He questioned, looking deep into her eyes.

"Yes." She answered simply, kissing him quickly on the lips as she unwrapped herself from him, sliding down the door until her feet touched the ground. "Please." She whispered lowly into his chest, her fingers sliding around the waistband of his swim trunks.

"Damn I want you." He said, pulling her further into the room. Taking in her surroundings, she found the room tastefully furnished in greys, ranging from the lightest off-white of the walls to the dark charcoal grey of his comforter, which they were rapidly approaching. Papa Ge sat on his bed, evening their heights, and took in her appearance approvingly. He wanted to see her, completely.

"Strip." He commanded softly. "I want to see you. All of you." Turned on even more by his sudden command, Erzulie slipped off the straps of her one-piece, peeled it down her body and pulled it down her legs, kicking it off into a corner. Papa Ge's eyes raked over her body, taking in her large breasts, soft stomach, round ass, and thick thighs. He felt himself harden even further just looking at her. She stood before him, preening a little under his lustful and heated gaze, knowing the affect she was having on him. Suddenly, he grinned wide, stood, and lifted her up, tossing her onto his bed. She landed surprisingly softly on her back, and propped herself up on her elbows to look at him. He grinned wolfishly at her as he slid down his swim trunks, kicking them into the same corner of the room. As he moved to cover her with his own body, she noted his impressive size, thinking, _this is going to be amazing._ She pulled him close, kissing down his neck, and felt him mouth at her ear. She came back up and tilted her head, giving him access to her neck, where he kissed a line from her ear to just above her breasts, where he bit her lightly on her collarbone, setting her nerves on fire. He licked at the skin then moved on lower, biting the sides of her breasts lightly until flicking one nipple with his tongue, then biting down there gently as well. By now she was moaning and beginning to get wetter and wetter for him. He continued his ministrations to her breasts, and as he moved his mouth to the other one she felt his fingers brush over her wet heat and gasped, then moaned as he plunged one thick finger into her cunt.

"Fuck," she groaned as his thumb found her clit and started to stimulate her in the best of ways, making her grind down on his hand. Soon he added a second and third finger, stretching her deliciously and making her let out the most beautiful sounds he'd ever heard.

"Please Papa Ge, fuck me." She moaned into his ear. Feeling that she was wet and ready for him, he pulled away his hand, and she groaned at the loss, feeling empty. Impatient, she grabbed at him and flipped them over so she was on top, Papa Ge spread out beneath her. She had imagined this many times, but nothing compared to the real thing. She kissed him quickly, and then straightened up on his hips, feeling his erection beneath her. She ground into it, teasing him, then unable to stand the emptiness any longer, positioned him at her entrance and sat on his thick cock, taking it into her in one thrust. Her fists clenched on his chest as her face contorted in pleasure-pain, her walls adjusting to the intrusion as she spasmed around his cock.

"Oh gods Erzulie" Papa Ge groaned, grabbing her hips tightly, nearly bruising, in an effort to control himself. Her cunt was tight and hot around him, walls clinging to him like she was made to fit him.

"You feel so good inside me." She breathed as she tried a small bounce, then moaned loudly as she felt him slide against her walls. He was a delicious stretch, thicker than anything she had used before, and his length was just perfect, hitting her end but not causing pain. Even better, she could feel his warmth radiating inside her, making her grind down to get as much of him inside of her as possible, whimpering at the feeling of him fully seated inside her while her clit rubbed against his skin.

"Oh god Erzulie" moaned Papa Ge, canting his hips up into her, driving his cock deeper, if that was even possible. He began to thrust into her this way, her bouncing on top of him. It was quite a sight, her breasts bouncing along with her curls, her head thrown back and the column of her neck exposed to him. He loved the sight, but he needed more. Stilling, he flipped them back over and got to his knees. Grabbing her hips, he turned her over, her leg coming up and over his head, her wet heat still speared on his cock. She settled on all fours, moaning at the new angle that hit a sweet spot inside of her. He smoothed his hands up her back and down to her ass, squeezing it and kneading it in his hands. Wondering, he gave one of the globes a light slap, and when Erzulie squeaked in surprise and moaned, he smiled like a Cheshire Cat. He smoothed his hand over her skin then gave her a real smack, hand cracking against her backside, and watched as she shuddered and moaned.

"I thought you might like that." He growled in her ear, "goddess of love isn't quite as much of a blushing beauty as they all think, are you?" He laughed, nipping her ear, earning a squeak.

"How'd you know." She said, grinding back on his cock.

"When I told you to strip. I saw how it got you going." He said, smoothing his hands over her hips and sides and down her front, reaching around her and playing with her clit.

"Please, Papa Ge! Fuck me hard, let me come." She whined, wriggling in his arms, trying to fuck herself back on him, but finding herself locked in place by his arms.

"Why should I, baby girl?" He said low into her ear, teasing her clit with one of his hands while grabbing one of her breasts with the other and playing with the flesh.

Please! I've been good, I've been nice and tight for you! Please da— Papa Ge!" She stumbled through the words, babbling over herself as she begged him to fuck her, pausing only once.

"What was that you were going to say?" Smiled Papa Ge into her hair, knowing fully well what it was. He knew she was afraid he wouldn't like it, but he loved it.

"Nothing." She said quickly, trying to distract him by wriggling her hips, which, admittedly, was very distracting. But he'd hold out until he got her to say it, then he'd pound her into oblivion.

"Erzulie, baby girl, you and I know better than that. Who knows, maybe I'll even like it." He said, punctuating the world 'like' with a small thrust, making her exhale sharply.

"Please d-daddy" she breathed, hanging her head.

"Please daddy what?" He whispered, grabbing a fistful of her hair and pulling her head up, earning a sharp inhale.

"P-please daddy G-ge" she whined out as he pulled her hair lightly again.

"Good" he growled, letting go of her hair and grasping her hips, pulling out his cock nearly all the way, then driving it back in, hard. Erzulie shouted in pleasure, and as he pistoned in and out of her, she started to rock back to meet his thrusts, gasping in pleasure. He felt heat pooling in his groin and knew he was going to come soon, so he reached around Erzulie and began rubbing her clit in time to his thrusts.

"Yes daddy Ge!" Erzulie shouted out as she was overloaded with pleasure, feeling her orgasm coming on like a freight train. Papa Ge increased his pace, fucking her deep, hard, and fast.

"Gonna come baby girl" he warned her, breathing hard.

"Daddy Ge please come inside me" she moaned as he thrust into her. Then she came hard, stuffed full of Papa Ge's cock. She clamped down on him, screaming out her orgasm, her walls pulsing as she felt almost unbearable pleasure. Her words and her orgasm made him come undone, and he shouted as he thrusted into her one last time, emptying his load inside of her tight walls, the aftershocks of her orgasm milking him for all of his come. After filling the little room inside of her, his come leaked out around his cock, and as he pulled out and she fell to the side, it flowed out onto her thighs. Not caring about the mess, Papa Ge laid down behind Erzulie and brought her close to his chest, enveloping her in his arms. She snuggled in and hugged his arms, plastering her back to his chest. Sighing happily, she began to fall asleep in his embrace.

"Love you Papa Ge." She said drowsily and nuzzled into his chest.

"Go to sleep, Erzulie." He said lovingly, looking down at her in his arms. "Love you, too." He whispered as she entered into her dreams. He kissed her shoulder, and saw a flash of her dream. She was walking, hand in had with him in a field of green grass and yellow wildflowers, the sun setting down the slope of a hill, watching the sunset sparkle on the ocean far below. She kissed him, then looked into his eyes, her beautiful irises golden in the sun. "You're forever mine, Papa Ge." She said. He pulled his lips away from her shoulder, leaving her to her dream and looking forward to his.

"And I am forever yours, Erzulie."


End file.
